Testing is an important part of quality assurance in software development, hardware design, and other industries. To ensure that a particular software application or hardware design functions properly under different environments, testing may be reiterated on the particular software application or hardware design using different test configurations. Each test configuration is associated with a set of parameters. Each time a test is executed on a particular software application or hardware design, different values are used for the set of parameters. As an example, test configurations used for software testing may be associated with the following parameters: an operating system (OS), a browser, a communications protocol, a central processing unit (CPU), and a database management system (DBMS). A target software application may be tested using a Windows OS, an Internet Explorer (IE) browser, an Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) protocol, an Intel CPU, and an Oracle DBMS. The target software application may be tested again using a Macintosh OS, a Firefox browser, an Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) protocol, an Advanced Micro Devices (AMD) CPU, and a MySQL DBMS. The target software application may be tested repeatedly using different test configurations. As another example, test configurations used for hardware testing may be associated with the following parameters: an input voltage, a temperature, a humidity, an input load, and an output load.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.